Field
The present disclosure relates to multiplexers for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications such as wireless applications, two or more RF signals can be multiplexed together to allow routing of such signals through a common path. Combining of two RF signals is typically referred to as diplexing; combining of three RF signals is typically referred to as triplexing; and so on.